Chronic Insomnia, Now Gone
by Kristoffer Roux
Summary: Harry is having difficulty sleeping, Draco sings him a lullaby. HP6.


Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters.

A/N: This is what I feel as of now. o_o

It's a horrible disease, Insomnia.

* * *

><p>It is rarely for Harry Potter, age 16, to be seen in the library in the middle of night. In fact, it is his best friend, Hermione Granger, the most brilliant witch in the school, who does that kind of thing. Why in the library, you might ask? He was trying to tire his eyes out while reading worthless and nonsense books. It was a valuable reason if truth be told. When your eyes become tired, eventually you would fall asleep. And if he got caught, he had his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map or a ton of alibis to be validly excused for, anyway. So he knew he couldn't be caught by Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin House, Argus Filch, the caretaker or his cat, Mrs. Norris, wandering the corridors at night, then be reprimanded and would be in detention washing or watching Snape's picking his greasy nose or Filch snogging his cat or something.<p>

He was standing on a section in the library, while holding a lamp to read an unknown book, when a voice out in the darkness yelled, "Aha! I've caught you now, Potter!" Poor Harry Potter might have been found dead in the case of a Muggle sickness, heart attack. If he had, he might have. The lamp he was holding fell with a _clank _because he turned around to see the disturbed and a little bit of psycho stranger. He gasped as he saw his arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy, soon-to-be-death-eater and the-amazing-bouncing-ferret. There were many names Harry could have called him, but for now, it was only that.

Harry gritted his teeth out of frustration. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? As you can see, you're disturbing me. I dutifully wish you to go away now," with a tone so mad that could kill you in your sleep. He picked up his lamp to fix it and put it beside him.

"Ack." Draco stared at the window, unafraid while arms fully-crossed. "As if I didn't know that, Potter."

He casted a silencing charm along the corridors. For a moment, Harry thought Draco was going to attack him. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"I was saving our lives from detention, Potter. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're a git not to know," he teased. Harry was tired playing of Draco's games at the moment, so he chose, though it might be hard or easy, not to mind his presence and casted _lumos _to read the book.

"Why are you in the library, Potter? And you're not fighting me, which I'm surprised to see. Not only that, Potter, I think you must be _fake-reading_ when you're actually sneaking glances over my sexy body." Harry closed the book loudly and angrily, and put it in a stool beside where he was sitting. Afterwards he punched Draco in the stomach. _Ha. Serves him right. That stupid ferret, _Harry thought.

Draco groaned in pain, all the while clutching his stomach and knelt on the cold hard ground. "What the hell, Potter?"

"As far as I'm concerned, it isn't any of your business, Malfoy, wherever I am, whether I'm in the library, bathroom, or any room in Hogwarts. Do you hear me?" he said matter-of-factly and began reading his book.

_Oops. I made him too mad. Geez. Does he have a menstruation? _Draco thought while scratching his head. "Yes, I hear you, Potter. I'd be an idiot not to comprehend what you just said," he replied, voice breaking because of the pain in his stomach. _But he didn't decline nor admit that he was secretly indeed looking at me, _he laughed at the thought.

Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco's direction which clearly says, _"What are you laughing about, Malfoy? As far as I know, you're a complete psycho."_

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking-_"_

"You're thinking, Malfoy? That must be new," interrupted Harry, whose fist rising up in the air. His sarcasm in his voice was plainly obvious.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had let me finished, Potter." Harry bit his bottom lip angrily, while glaring daggers at Draco. "You never said a word about my accusation." Draco smirked. _Oh, I just love teasing you, Potter._

Harry widened his eyes and looked down, while blushing mad. He realized his blunder. "Malfoy, I was just concerned-"

Draco halted him to stop talking. "Alibis, Potter. Sadly enough, they don't work on me." He grinned crookedly. Harry, on the other hand, was massaging his temples with his right hand, breathing in and out, calming himself down.

"I was just concerned-" he tried to say again, but unfortunately, Draco cut him off.

"Hush, Potter. Hush." Draco put a finger on his lips and he sat on one of the nearby chairs comfortably. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"You mean _were, _Malfoy," he corrected. "I'm talking to you as of now."

Draco chuckled. "Are you Granger right now? So she knows how to do exorcism?" He laughed at the thought. "You're a git, Potter. You just proved it to me. To say it clearly _because you're an idiot,_" he added. "What were you doing when I wasn't disturbing you? And you have just been seen reading in a library at the middle of night by none other than me, which I observed to be odd because only Granger does that kind of thing," he said while touching and rubbing his chin, making him look like he was really thinking, deep in thought, being meditative. _Draco Malfoy?_ Harry was more than flabbergasted, but not minding the fact that Draco was really indeed thinking, he was deranged because of Draco's curiosity, of so many questions that he would rather be just at his bed, trying to sleep even though he knew he wouldn't. He just fancied a walk in the library, reading something worthwhile to fall asleep, but then his arch-nemesis was disturbing him, ruining his fun, destroying every minute and every second of _his _time.

Harry faked a chuckle and gave a killing spree of looks. "Hermione knows no such thing, Malfoy. And if I didn't know any better, you have a crush on me rather than I, myself, do the same to you," said Harry in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ha. Really, Potter? You're conceited. You disgust me."

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. You started it," Harry responded.

Draco conjured a guitar and was about to strum its strings when he saw Harry's expression. "Shut it, Potter. You wouldn't want an insect infecting your intestines, eh?" teased Draco. Harry's lips formed a perfect 'o' and shut it once Draco finished his statement.

"Really, Malfoy? You play?"

"I wouldn't be answering that unless you answer mine first."

"Fine. I just couldn't sleep. I've been trying so hard but to no avail, I couldn't fall asleep." True enough, his emerald eyes sparkled darkly these past few days because it had gone bulgy that looked like he hadn't been sleeping enough.

Draco picked a parchment inside his robes and put it on the table. "Hey! You promised me," complained Harry, but Draco didn't mind him. True to his word, Draco began strumming his guitar's strings and singing.

_And I remember sharing lips with her._

Harry frowned. _Pansy Parkinson? Milicent Bulstrode? Daphne Greengrass? _

_The coming weeks were to be a blur,_

'_Cause time with her is like no other._

_She can make a winter's day feel like the summer,_

_And it's oh so nice to have her alone,_

'_Cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home. _

Harry admired Draco sang. He didn't know anything about Draco being a good singer or writing songs. Of course, Harry knew he wrote the song because it wasn't familiar and famous. He thought he was good and it was good. _Exceptionally good_, in the way Draco sings the words, Harry thought, was **unbelievably **_**sexy.**_

_The clock's ticking, but I don't mind, _

_Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time._

_And I've no idea where that day gone when,_

_Yet I know that it's time well spent._

_And I've no idea where that day gone when,_

_Yet I know that it's time well spent._

_So I sing._

_Ahhh._

Draco smiled at Harry, as he used a vanishing charm on his guitar. It was like Harry saw Draco in a different light now. But then, Harry's vision became black and drowned in the cold abyss. He opened his eyes to see if anyone was there. _No one, not even Malfoy. _Harry sighed. _It wasn't true and Malfoy never sang to me, _he thought, sadly. And so he went to the Boys' Dormitory Sixth Years in Gryffindor Common Room, while wearing the Invisibility Clock, unhinged because he couldn't determine whether it was only a dream or it really happened. _It just felt so surreal, but I couldn't and wouldn't forget his song and the way he plays his guitar. Never, _he said to no one, fully determined.

But little did Harry know it was real. Only Draco used a Confundus Charm to confuse him, for safety's sake, because if he knew it was real, Draco would suffer the Cruciatus Curse by the Dark Lord, and who knows what could be the Dark Lord's punishment to Draco after he found out that he befriended Harry? The Dark Lord might force him to betray Harry. No, Draco didn't want that. He wanted a peaceful life with no complications as such, if possible. He planned that first thing in the morning; he would go to Professor Snape and ask to brew him a potion that it would make him forget what happened. He knew how to clear his thoughts, anyway, so he'll be safe, just as long as he forgets what happened. And so Draco slept peacefully with a smile on his face.

As of now, everyone can find Harry asleep with no difficulty without any trace of having bad dreams or nightmares, twitching, screaming or moaning the Dark Lord's name. Ron, his best friend, sees Harry almost every day smiling and muttering some things to himself.

* * *

><p>AN :

[explanation]

First things first, this isn't an AU. Well, the singing Draco part and Harry smiling like a lunatic, yeah. But if you think Draco comforting Harry is so AU, you're wrong, because you see, Draco sees Harry being problematic every day at Hogwarts. He felt the emotions surge through him, one day when he was deeply thinking about it and so he comforted him instead of teasing and leaving him. He also knows his godfather's dead and so he sympathizes with him. Draco also is having problems concerning about the Dark Lord's task, so he was being 'friendly' to Harry to relieve himself [Draco, just in case you thought it's Harry] from such loneliness he feels. Draco going to the library might be an odd thing for you, but you see, he has his reasons. It's about the Dark Lord's task, as well. Finding Harry was chance, it's unplanned. He didn't know that Harry was there, either.

[/explanation]

Words : 1682

Song : /watch?v=IANd9Ieii1Q (Only the first part)

Full Song : /watch?v=uqgNNll0-Ys

Artist : Tom Felton

Wrote by : Tom Felton

I fell in love with this song, at first when I heard it. Want to download it? Just Google "Time Well 3" and pick one.

Consult youtube.

I hope you enjoyed reading and also, read my other fics. You also know what to do. :D


End file.
